


Love Poems

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Tobirama has a weakness for classic poetry, Madara uses this to his advantage. Hikaku tries and fails to do the same.





	Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> For @raendown who wrote two amazing smut scenes to this and flailed with me throughout the whole thing.

Hikaku was watching the younger Senju brother closely as he was instructing a small group of children. He had settled under a tree in the clearing about an hour before the lesson was to begin, making sure his book was clearly visible and doing his best to appear to be absorbed in the book. He was certian this would get him noticed. He just had to wait for the lesson to end then he could strike up a conversation.

 

He had noticed the younger man reading an old poetry book a few weeks ago. He hadn't thought much of it at first, with Tobirama reading a new book everyday it hadn't seemed important. But then it seemed like every spare minute he was pulling it out. Obviously it wasn't just a passing fancy. And so he started looking to see what he had and what he could get.

 

Now, after two weeks of pushing through the books and even finding a few poems he liked, he was ready. If he could get a good conversation going he could easily slip in an offer for lunch. To continue their conversation in a more private setting.

 

It seemed to take forever for the man to send the children home, and finally give him the chance he'd been waiting for. But at long last the little Sarutobi ran out of questions and Hikaku had his chance. He quickly moved over, book carefully on display, earning a small smile. Yes. Today was the day.  
...

It was not the day. In fact Hikaku was fairly certain someone was trying to keep him from his goal. They'd had a short conversation that Hikaku thought was going well, only to find out that the man didn't care for modern poetry at all!

 

He liked the classics. The ones Hikaku had barely flipped through. He was almost relieved when the messenger hawk arrived, summoning the Senju to the tower. There was no way he could keep up a conversation about such a boring subject. It really was a shame that he enjoyed those stuffy old poems. Made it harder to talk to him, and it made him sound, well, snobby.

 

But, he was still reluctant to let the moment go, and so offered to walk with him to the tower. He did need to talk to Izuna about their information network. And if showing off a bit of his work ethic got him brownie points with the lovely Senju, well all the better.

 

***

 

It was with a relieved sigh that Tobirama closed the door to his brothers office, finally cutting off Hikaku's chatter. Hashirama gave him an amused smile.

 

"Another admirer, Tobi?"

 

He groaned at his brother. Always assuming anyone who spoke to him was interested in courting. Who would court someone with anything so bland and souless as that?

 

"Hikaku's recently found an appreciation for modern poetry. He thought I was the one to talk to about it?"

 

Hashirama cringed, just a bit. While he didn't hold poetry to as high of standards as his little brother even he agreed that the newer stuff was subpar. Poor Hikaku. Right idea, poor execution. Tobi needed someone he could talk to, not someone who bored him to tears.

 

"I'm sorry Tobi. I know how much you dislike that."

 

The younger man shrugged off the apology. 

 

"It's not your fault, Anija. Now, as much as I appreciate the save, why did you call for me?"

 

Hashirama clapped his hands together and beamed. Tobirama eyed him, not trusting that innocent smile in the least. He hadn't since they were small children and Hashirama told him their cousin Touka was infected with a deadly parasite called cooties and the only way to save her was to kill them. 

 

Touka didn't forgive him for weeks. Although once she found out Hashirama's roll in the incident she didn't speak to him for half a year. 

 

"I have a mission for you! It's nothing major, but you are the fastest and you might need to make a quick getaway."

 

Tobirama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Counting backwards slowly he leveled a glare at his brother.

 

"What am I stealing?"

 

"Re-appropriating Tobi. You're re-appropriating an heirloom for the Yamanaka. From Ame's Daimyo."

 

Counting wasn't going to help with this one. He glared at his brother and grit his teeth. Of all the ways he decided to go about getting that clan to join the village...

 

His brother was still smiling brightly at him. This was revenge for something. He just knew it. The daimyo's oldest daughter had been perusing him for some time now. Offering to run away with him even. It was an endless source of amusement for his brother.

 

He would regret assigning Tobi this mission. They both knew it.

 

***

 

The folder with his mission was clenched in his hands when he realized he still had the book Madara had left on his desk during their last meeting for the guard rotations. He should have returned it sooner but... it was his favorite. And his copy had been destroyed some time ago on a mission gone bad. It was hard to find and... well. Madara hadn't asked for it back. Surely he wouldn't mind that he kept it for a few weeks. He took excellent care of it while it was in his possession. 

 

But it was time to return it to its rightful owner. He tried to never keep anything he borrowed before going on a mission. Just in case.

 

With a sigh he made a quick detour to Madara's office and froze outside the open door, his breath catching as he listened. Madara's voice was a pleasant rumble as he recited:

 

Above the broad sea’s sweep

Pennants of cloud

Are lit by the setting sun;

Oh, that the moon tonight

Would shine as bright!

 

That was from the first book of the Man'yoshu, a poem by Emperor Tenchi. What a wonderful suprise. Hashirama had wanted them to find common ground, but this... He licked his lip, ready to make his presence known when Madara hummed thoughtfully and started another, his voice pitched low and sending shivers down Tobirama's spine. He didn't notice when he started leaning forward in an attempt to hear better. Madara's voice was amazing as he continued:

 

Though in fair Yoshino

The storm-winds off the mountains

Feel so chill,

Yet again tonight

Will I sleep alone?

 

Emperor Monmu, another from the first book. Now these were poems he wouldn't mind discussing. He wondered just how many Madara had memorized.

 

It was as Madara was signing his name that he noticed him. A startled, almost sheepish, expression crossed his face and he cleared his throat. 

 

"Aa. Tobirama... I didn't realize I had company."

 

"I apologize." Was his voice really that breathless? That was unexpected. He swallowed to clear his throat and was pleased when his voice came out very nearly normal. "I should have knocked. I didn't intend to intrude."

 

Madara waved it aside and gestured toward a chair. "Come in. I'm nearly finished with this, then I'm free the rest of the evening."

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Tobirama turning the book over in his hands. It took only a few minutes before Madara's usual mumbling started. But this time Tobirama was close enough to hear.

 

"Our courtship, 

that we tried to hide, 

Misleading is to none; 

And yet how could the neighbours guess, 

That I had yet begun

 To fancy any one?"

 

Something unpleasant bloomed in his chest even as another shiver went through him. Was Madara courting someone? Is that why he was... no. No, that first poem wasnt a love poem. The ugly feeling in his chest eased and he relaxed a bit, confused as to why it even bothered him.

 

It was only when Madara looked up that he realized he had been staring. Quickly he averted his gaze and bit his tounge, missing the sly smirk that crossed his companions face. When he looked back he was met with a mildly curious gaze.

 

"My apologizes, you have a mission tomorrow, I'm sure you want to get ready. What did you need from me?"

 

Silently he held up the book that hadn't left his pocket in nearly three weeks. Madara's eyes widened just a bit and Tobirama shrugged.

 

"I wondered where that went."

Still, he made no move to take it when it was offered. Instead he looked at Tobirama curiously.

 

"You read it?"

 

"It's one of my favorites. My copy was destroyed some time ago. I know I should not have kept yours when you left it in my office, I hope you can forgive me."

 

Slowly Madara reached out to take it, and turned it gently in his hands, fingers caressing the binding. Tobirama looked away and was saved from what he was sure woulld have been an awkward silence by Madara's secretary coming in to take the forms he'd just finished. Tobirama waited polietly for them to finish before attempting to excuse himself.

 

"Again, I apologize for keeping it. If you'll excuse me."

 

Madara hummed thoughtfully and caught Tobirama gently by the wrist as he turned away. When he looked back, eyebrow raised and a sharp remark on the tip of his tounge, he froze at the considering look on Madara's face, hand slipping away as soon as Madara loosened his grip. They watched each other for a minute before Madara grinned at him, causing something to twist in his chest.

 

"Join me for dinner?"

 

There was a startled gasp and a crash from the hallway, the secretary not as gone as they had thought. Madara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

 

Tobirama was tempted to as well, though he was able to maintain composure. The rumor mill would no doubt go crazy by nightfall. Thankfully he would miss most of it.

 

"I wanted to ask your opinion on a few of the passages, and you do need a good meal before you leave."

 

The hurried footsteps of the secretary faded down the hall, no doubt in a hurry to spread the word. Amused, and with the knowledge that he wouldn't have to deal with the rumor, and perhaps swayed just slightly by such a warm smile, he agreed. And if he was excited to have a conversation with someone who enjoyed the classics, well, no one else had to know. 

 

After setting a time, a bit earlier in the evening to give him time to pack, he made his escape. Feeling a bit jittery he hurried to his office while praying not to cross paths with anyone else. 

 

***

Getting his paperwork in order had never been such a chore. He wasn't sure what had him so distracted, but it took until it was nearly the agreed upon time for him to finish.

 

Stepping out of his office he neatly stepped around Izuna and Hikaku, nodding politely to them both before heading the opposite direction. He nearly groaned when Hikaku called out to him.

 

"I hear you have a mission tomorrow, Tobirama-san. Perhaps we can get dinner before you go? I'd love to talk to you for a bit."

 

Izuna was grinning behind the other man, looking far to amused. He had taken to watching closely whenever he noticed Hikaku talking to him, and the younger man didn't understand why. Perhaps he was amused by his cousins poor taste in literature? 

 

Tobirama sighed, giving Izuna a sharp look, and getting a cheeky grin in return, before turning to Hikaku, "Apologies. I'm on my way to meet with Madara. I'm afraid I don't have the time."

 

A choked noise came from Izuna as Hikaku's face scrunched into a complicated expression. Coughing, and looking slightly pained, Izuna waved off Tobirama's concern. Hikaku took a breath and released it slowly before he turned back with a hopeful smile.

 

"Perhaps we can..." He began, only to be cut off.

 

"Tobirama?" Touka's voice called out and Tobirama turned immediately to his favorite relative. She had a sly smirk as she stalked over to them. He sighed, already knowing what was coming. "Tobi, what's this I hear about you and Madara going on a date? You're supposed to tell me about these things!"

 

He took it back. He hated all of his relatives, they were all assholes. Hashirama and Touka were the worst.

 

"It's not a date."

 

Her grin got even sharper as she leaned against the wall, eyes alight with amusement and looking far to smug. Tobirama resigned himself to being late. Touka wasn't leaving until her curiosity was satisfied. 

 

"Rumor has it, cousin mine, that you were seen giving Madara a gift, a BOOK Tobi, before he asked you out." She sounded positively gleeful about this. Obviously he had underestimated the speed of the rumor mill. He gave in and copied Madara's earlier reaction.

 

"I was returning a book he left in my office."

 

Izuna was making that odd choking noise again, and he could feel Hikaku tensing behind him. If it was  possible, Touka looked even more gleeful. Why though? His answered should have been enough to satisfy her curiosity. 

 

"The poetry book you've been reading for weeks now? That was Madara's?"

 

He felt a bit of his earlier guilt return and he frowned at her. Her grin only grew.

 

"Where is he taking you for your 'not' date?"

 

He froze and cast his mind back to their conversation, only to realize they hadn't set a place. Only a time. A time that was rapidly approaching. Where were they supposed to meet?!

 

"He didn't say." Or he didn't stay long enough to find out. He just... couldn't stay in the office any longer.

 

That was the wrong thing to say, judging by the way her eyes lit up with unholy glee. He started inching toward the exit. He didn't want to know what was coming and he really needed to find Madara.

 

"How romantic, Tobi, letting him surprise you. Are taking a gift for him?"

 

"A gift for who?" Madara's rich, deep voice cut off Touka's teasing and Tobirama was so relieved he didn't even register the shiver going down his spine.

 

Touka jumped a bit, obviously surprised, and Izuna and Hikaku were staring.

 

"Its nothing. The rumor mill is already in full swing." 

 

The Uchiha's nose crinkled, rather cutely, in annoyance as he sighed and shook his head, then he smiled ruefully at the younger man.

 

"That was faster than I expected."

 

Tobirama shrugged, already forgetting the conversation he had just been saved from. Hard to remember and be annoyed when Madara was smiling and teasing him playfully.

 

"I was just stopping by to make sure you didn't forget. You seemed so distracted when you left earlier."

 

Without a word to the others they walked off, already poking at each other. Tobi was certian he heard his cousin cackling behind him, but he didn't care. She had always been a bit odd. 

 

***

 

Madara was in a fine mood. He'd had Tobirama's undivided attention twice in one day and he's brought a lovely flush to those pale cheeks multiple times. And he was certian the younger man didn't even realize, which just made it all the more delightful.

 

It had taken months to slowly build up to this moment. Having Tobirama all to himself and relaxed in his company. It was surprisingly easy to coax sweet smiles and warm laughter from him. Just nod to the children playing across the street from the restaurant and tell a story from his and Izuna's childhood. That kept their conversation light until the food arrived, and halfway through the meal itself.

 

Slowly Madara turned the topic to what he had originally asked for. The peoms that had so affected the younger man. It was so rare to find anyone who enjoyed poetry as much as he did and Madara had seen the way he shivered during that last poem, when he piched his voice even lower. The way Tobirama had fled the office was also rather telling.

 

(That had been such an ego boost. And such a lovely thought. Knowing his voice alone was enough to turn the Senju on. That the younger man had walked down the hall with the beging of a hard on because of him... It was a damn good thing he'd finished his work so early. He needed some time to himself to process that.)

 

He let their meal drag on a bit longer than he should have, insisting they have desert as well and only realizing the time when the shopkeeps lit the lanterns outside. With a sigh he finally pointed out the time.

 

"You should probably get home. You have an early start tomorrow."

 

The pout that formed just briefly on the others face was well worth it. It was nice to know the other was enjoying their evening as much as he was. It gave him the confidence to reach across the table and cover those long, clever fingers in a loose hold.

 

"When you come back, perhaps we can do this again."

 

Watching those bright red eyes grow wide was one of the most satisfying things he's ever witnessed. As was the tiny hitch in the younger man's voice when he agreed.

 

 Just to drag the moment out a little longer he let his hand linger briefly then slowly pulled it away. That one small moment was all he would allow himself before going to pay their bill, letting Tobirama take a bit of time to compose himself. 

 

***

 

Parting with Madara was both a blessing and a curse. It had been fun, hearing about some of the things he had gotten Izuna into as a child, and even more fun talking about their books and finding so many things they had in common. On the other hand... well. Madara's voice did things to him that he hadn't really expected. Things that should never happen in public.

 

Walking through the village together, peacefully, with no bickering or debates? It was so much nicer than he would have thought possible.

 

Madara was a warm presence by his side, calloused fingers brushing against his own on occasion before they each went in the direction of their clan compounds.

 

Tobirama waited until he could feel Madara was a safe distance away, then he vanished in a flash of light only to reappear in his bedroom.

 

Finally. The house was empty, no unexpected visits from his older brother, and he wasted no time in stripping out of his cloths, shivering when his fingers brushed bare sensitive skin. How would Madara's hands feel, he wondered, with all those callouses?

(Go read Present In Absence by Raendown)

 

***

 

When morning came Tobirama very carefully avoided looking in the mirror as he got ready for his mission. He was leaving a full hour earlier than he had planned, but he was trying to avoid running into anyone. 

 

Especially Madara. There was no way he would be able to meet his eyes right now. Not after letting his curiousity and his imagination get the better of him. He could still feel the pleasant ache where sharp teeth left their mark, tempting him to give it another shot. Leave at a more reasonable time, perhaps even relaxed.

 

Giving himself a mental shake, because while his body might relax his mind was already in overdrive, he looked around his room for anything he might have forgotten. His eyes fell on the bottle of lube that had been knocked to the ground and he flushed before quickly scooping it up and shoving it in the bedside table. Memories of what it was used for and how it ended up on the floor clear as day in his mind.

 

Feeling absolutely mortified he quickly fled the room. He barely was able to force himself to eat a light breakfast before practically running out of the house. The crisp Autumn air a blessing as it cooled his burning cheeks.

 

He was feeling much calmer by the time he reached the gates and signed out. Still distracted, but mind not racing in a million directions.

 

And then he heard it. The low gravelly voice that drove him so mad the night before. Only this time it was rough with sleep.

 

"Tobirama. I was hoping to run into you before you left. If I had known you planned on leaving so early I wouldn't have kept you out so late."

 

He would forever blame the chill morning air for the shiver that went through him. He turned around, and promptly blessed Autumn as his new favorite season. Surely no one would question his flushed cheeks.

 

"It's no trouble. I had planned on a later start, but since I woke so early I figured it wouldn't hurt."

 

Frowning a bit Madara nodded, then reached into the pouch at his hip. When he pulled his hand out Tobi felt his breath catch. And then Madara was holding out the most beautifully wrapped gift Tobirama had ever seen.

 

"I thought you might like to have this."

 

Tobirama felt his mouth fall open in surprise even as he shook his head.

 

"Madara... I couldn't possibly..."

 

"Nonsense. It's nothing at all. Just something I had around the house." He held the package out and Tobirama was very aware of the gateguard watching the exchange.

 

He managed to get through a few more polite "you really shouldn't have"s before giving in and accepting the gift. He very gently set the package in his pouch, with a mental note to open it at the first opportunity. 

 

He looked up, again thanking the older man profusely. Both making it through the song and dance easily, but for once Tobi ment his gratitude. Madara could obviously tell judging by the way his eyes softend a bit, before sliding his arm around Tobirama's shoulders. Sending Tobirama's mind racing back to the previous evening.

 

He fought not to react as he let Madara distract him with his gentle teasing.

 

"For shame Tobi. Not taking any gifts on your mission? What will you do if you're invited to dine with the daimyo's daughter?"

 

That was very effective in killing any desires he might have had. His nose wrinkled in distaste at the very idea.

 

"I would rather jump off a cliff."

 

Madara's chuckle was warm and inviting. So was his heat at his side and the light squeeze of his arm. Everything felt warm and wonderful and knowing it was coming to an end was oddly unpleasant. The contradicting emotions left him confused and off balance. So it wasn't a surprise that he didn't give much thought to his response to Madara's continued teasing. 

 

"Well. I suppose I can let you off easy this time. Since you obviously weren't planning on meeting anyone. I won't be offended that you didn't have a return gift."

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes and gave a put upon sigh.

   
"I suppose it wouldn't be a hardship to bring you back some small trinket. Don't expect much though. As I'm being sent to retrieve a stolen heirloom I won't have much time for browsing."

 

The arm around his shoulder pulled him against Madara's side without warning, and warm breath ghosted over his ear.

 

"THE moon that shone the whole night through

  This autumn morn I see,

As here I wait thy well-known step,

  For thou didst promise me—

  'I'll surely come to thee.'"

 

Then Madara was pulling away, leaving him unbearably cold and impossibly hard.

 

"I'll hold you to it, Tobirama. Safe mission."

 

Tobirama bolted into the forest.

 

(Go read Little White Lies by Raendown!)

 

When he finally came to a stop for the night he checked into the first hotel he found. The town was small, still within the boarders of Fire, and more importantly, historically loyal to the Senju. The innkeeper had been friends with his father and had provided Tobirama with a safe place to rest many times. It almost felt like a second home. So it was a relief when he was given a room and a promise of quiet.

 

He was surprisingly tired. Normally a run like that wouldn't be a problem, but he had felt somewhat shakey all day and now all he wanted was to sleep. He barely made it through putting up his normal wards before he collapsed face first in the pillow. He was asleep almost instantly. 

 

***

 

He woke up well rested and strangely motivated. And starving. He could smell the breakfast the innkeepers wife was making and he detoured easily to the kitchen to beg a quick breakfast from her. Doing his best impression of a starving waif.

 

She swatted him gently, as she always had, and called him a brat even as she piled him with food. And her usual scolding, that he dutifully listened to as he waited for her to to turn back to the stove long enough for him to snag an extra sticky bun.

 

"Thanks baa-chan."

 

"Go on you! I can hear your stomach complaining. Eat your breakfast. And I expect you to rest here on your way home as well!"

 

Smiling at her grumbling he sat at the table and dug in with relish. Not for the first time he wished this particular family would move closer. Perhaps, since the village was settled now, they would give it some thought...

 

It was as he was finishing his meal that she spoke up again.

 

"Tobirama dear, what's that?"

 

He looked up from his tea, the best, why could he never make it as well?

 

"What?"

 

She looked nearly giddy as she pointed to his pouch, where the ribbon from Madara's gift poked through. "Tobi-chan, someone gave you a gift before a mission. Are you courting someone?"

 

"Baa-chan! We aren't courting!"

 

She just tsked at him as she looked over the package he pulled out. The ribbons were very elegant and paired well with the paper. It was obvious how much effort went into it. The silly child could deny it all he wanted, as far as she was concerned, but this was a courting gift. She had just gotten it mixed up. He wasn't the one doing the courting. Well, nothing wrong with that. He could stand to be romanced a bit.

 

"Well Tobi-chan, who's it from?"

 

"Madara... Uchiha Madara. We've been getting along rather well recently."

 

Ignoring her soft gasp he carefully unwrapped the gift, and stared in shock at the book he had just returned to Madara. He couldn't help but smile at it. Even though he had memorized the poems years ago it brought him so much comfort to let his eyes trace the familiar words. It had been the very first book he'd ever read for the simple joy of reading, a gift from his uncle when the rest of his mother's family shuned him. 

 

"Oh Tobi. That's such a thoughtful gift. What will you give in return?"

 

He was about to answer when he saw a slip of paper between the pages, marking his favorite poem. His face flushed as he read the note. He was beginning to think he would be red for the rest of his life.

 

"Is that a love letter?"

 

"Baa-chan!"

 

***

 

He spent an entire day scouring a market his baa-chan told him about. A little out of his way and closer to the boarder of grass than he would like. The merchants selling useless trinkets mixed with a few gems. He managed to get most of his yearly birthday shopping done at once. And yet, finding the perfect gift for Madara seemed all but impossible. But in the end, after a full day of searching, he finally found a suitable gift and proceeded to haggle the stingy bastard selling it down to a reasonable price. Then he focused on the wrapping.

 

White silk and red with an extra purple ribbon that matched Madara's favorite yukata. Once the gift was wrapped and safely tucked away in a storage scoll he took off. He still had a mission afterall. It just didn't seem as important as it should.

 

***

It had been five days since Tobirama had left on his mission and Madara was still giddy with his success at the gates. Tobirama had felt delightful against his side, and he reacted so sweetly to his teasing. And he had been obviously pleased to receive the gift Madara had given him. He wondered if he had opened it yet. And, if he had, what his reaction was to the note he'd slipped in. 

 

He was picturing a delightful flush and wide eyes when Hikaku came in with his reports. The man had been in a snit for days and Madara was about done. It was interfering with his good mood. And Izuna wasn't helping any, with his dramatic wailing of "my own brother! Courting my rival! Why?! Why me?!"

 

"The council's budget proposal. And the clan's current roster. We've had three returned from missions and two births."

 

His cousin's clipped voice pulled him from his musings and he frowned. Really, this was old after the first day. He could only be patient for so long before he snapped at the younger man. If he was still like this in the morning they would have words. For now he settled for his own clipped tone. 

 

"Anything else?"

 

Seeming to realize he was on thin ice he straightened his spine and shook his head. "No, sir."

 

"Dismissed."

 

The door slammed behind him and he scowled. Oh yes. They would be having words. Hikaku hadn't acted like this since he was a teen and his first crush turned him down. He should have outgrown such temper tantrums years ago.

 

A clatter in the hallway drew his attention and a gleeful shout echoed through the tower.

 

"Tobi! You're back! And soaked!"

 

Hashirama's voice quieted to a gentle mutter, fussing over his brother. Madara listened, content to hear Tobirama's voice join his brother's, fond exasperation clear in his tone.

 

It amused him how they loved each other so dearly and so obviously and yet people could still think they didn't respect each other at all. Yet it never failed. If one went out of the village for any length of time their first stop when they returned was always the one left behind. Hashirama would check in with Tobirama even before seeing his wife. There was fussing and scolding in equal measure. And then the one returning was always ushered home to rest. Madara had no doubts that Hashirama would be spending the night at his brother's house, if he didn't drag Tobirama home with him.

 

It was an endearing ritual and he wasn't willing to interfere with it. He could wait for a chance to meet up with the younger man.

 

It wasn't until Hikakus voice cut through the quiet conversation that Madara actually moved. He couldn't believe anyone who be so rude to interrupt the brothers reunion. Everyone in the tower knew that this was important to them and everything outside of life and death situations should wait until they finished. Yet opening the door revealed his idiot cousin inserting himself in the brothers conversation. Completely ignoring all the warning signs that this was a bad idea. 

 

Hashirama's voice was cold, all previous cheer gone, as he cut off whatever Hikaku was trying to say.

 

"Uchiha-san. You should know better than to cut off someone's mission report. Your questions are unnecessary and furthermore any mishaps with information will be investigated by a third party."

 

The man paled rapidly, having never been exposed to a truly angry Hashirama before. To be fair, not many had. Then again there wasn't much that could truly anger the elder Senju. Putting his little brother in danger was the fastest way. And it was very clear, looking at Tobirama, that he had been in at least a little danger.

 

As such he coughed politely to get their attention, "Hikaku! Don't you have work to do?"

 

The younger man jumped but quickly took the excuse and bolted, causing Madara to roll his eyes before looking over soaked Senju before him. He felt a jolt of concern when he noticed how much paler the man seemed. Still, Hashirama was the best one to look after him,  so he stepped to the side and motioned them out.

 

"Take your brother home Hashirama. He can debrief there."

 

The way Tobirama relaxed at that proved just how tired he was. His brother zeroed in on that reaction and he drapped an arm around Tobirama's shoulders, ignoring how his robes instantly soaked through.

 

"Thank you, Madara, I think perhaps you're right. Shall we Tobi?"

 

The love and warmth was back in Hashirama's voice and his eyes were soft again as he looked at his brother. Feeling victorious Madara turned to head back to his office. He would find the time to visit the younger man in the morning. For now he had work to do. And if he wanted free time he needed to get it all done soon.

 

***

 

Morning found Hashirama grumbling as he shuffled in late. No one said anything of course. He was always on time or early, and rumors of Tobirama's return had already started. Madara just shook his head, rolling his eyes at some of the more dramatic ones. If things were as bad as all that then Hashirama wouldn't be in the office at all.

 

Still, he made a point of stopping in and getting the details. He was glad he did.

 

"He did have a bit of a run in, one that I don't like. You've heard of the gold and silver brothers?"

 

Madara's blood ran cold at the mention. Anyone would have issues with those two. They had survived two weeks in the Kyuubi's stomach and gained a portion of the beast's power. With the Sharinigan Madara would be ok, and Hashirama's chakra was so close to nature's that he had a distinct advantage. Thank Kami for Tobirama's speed and his brain. He could hold them off until backup arrived if necessary.

 

Hashirama must have been able to tell exactly how he felt right then.

 

"They expressed an interest in fighting him someday. They liked how his chakra felt."

 

Hashirama's eyes mirrored his own feelings back at him. A deep desire to hunt down this threat to someone they cared for, along with the desire to stay close at hand just in case. And paired with this was the knowledge that Tobirama wouldn't want them to go after his enemies for him. As a warrior it would be offensive to him. And worse, in his eyes, it would bring danger to the village he had sworn to protect.

 

They would have to wait and watch. And fix their fucking Intel System! They needed to know where threats like that were!

 

"Have we asked the Nara to look into this?"

 

Hashirama's grin was sharp and cold. Madara was rather glad they were friends again. Hashirama could be scary when he wanted to be.

 

"I woke up their clan head and cashed in a favor "

 

Yeah. So glad they were friends. The Nara owed him favors? Thats... that's disturbing. He crushed the twinge of nerves that tried to take hold. His intentions to win Tobirama's affection were genuine and thus he had no reason to worry  about pissing off Hashirama.

 

It was on that note that Madara bid him farewell and left the office. He needed to see Tobirama safe and well with his own eyes.

 

He made one stop on the way to the Senju compound, and that was to pick up some Sencha. For all he knew he could be waking the man and if that was the case a bit of a peace offering couldn't hurt. And if he was already awake, then he had  an excuse to sit and talk for a while.

 

Feeling pleased with himself he knocked on the door, smiling a bit at the muffled "come in Madara" that cut him off after the first tap.

 

Tobirama's house was full of books and a surprising number of knick-knacks. Not messy, but not spotless. Very lived in and homey.

 

Making his way to the living room his heart about stopped when he found his Senju.

 

Tobirama was curled up on his couch, cocooned in a pile of blankets and flushed from sleep. He smiled at Madara as soon as he saw him and gave a sleepy "hello".

 

"Hello to you too."

 

Setting the tea in front of the cocoon got a little wiggle before Tobirama freed his arm, and shifting the blankets to  reveal the book Madara had given him, and he hummed in pleasure as he sipped the tea. 

 

"Thank you. You didn't have to bring me anything."

 

"No. But I wanted to. You deserve something nice after last night."

 

He sat on the cushion across the table from the other and watched Tobirama's pleased smile as he nursed his treat. It wasn't long before he perked up a bit. He wiggled around a little, before collapsing back with a defeated sigh. Madara suspected he was stuck and didn't want to admit it. 

 

"I have something for you."

 

Madara's head snapped up and he blinked.

 

"You really didn't have too."

 

The Senju shrugged and shifted in his seat before nodding to his pack, silently asking Madara to hand it to him.

 

"Tell me where to look and I'll get it. You look rather comfy there. Be a shame to let the cold air in."

 

Interestingly enough the man flushed a bit more and looked away.

 

"Front pocket. Near the med kit. The scroll it's in has a red cap..."

 

Looking at all the scrolls he couldn't help but smile at the labels on each one. Things like "that dickhead" "tiny excited child" "evil sister"  And one that made his breath catch "baby I'm not supposed to know about."

 

"Baby?" He might have squeaked. Possibly. Did Tobirama have a child out there? Was he reading things wrong? Did Tobirama have a relationship with some woman?

 

"Mm. Hashirama hasn't realized yet and Mito hasn't said anything. But I can tell, her chakra is different."

 

Relief made him dizzy before he squeaked for another reason. His best friend was going to be a father. There was going to be a tiny Hashirama.

 

"Holy shit..."

 

"I know, isn't it great? I've been waiting for years for them to have kids."

 

Madara was about to reply when he saw the red capped scroll.  The label on this one was so thick with ink that he could only make out the word "poems". Obviously this was the newest label he must have received, tho it did make him wonder what else could have been on there.

 

Scroll retrieved he moved over and nudged at his host until he was given some space to sit beside him. Tobirama leaned against him to watch him open the gift. It was distracting right up until the package popped out the scroll. The wrapping was beautiful and the extra ribbon blended in with his robes where it fell on them.

 

He untied the ribbon carefully and the silk wrapping fell open along with his jaw.

 

The detail on the leather pouch was breathtaking, the quality undeniable, truly a generous gift in and of itself. But the weight to it told him there was more and so he flipped it open. 

 

"Do you like them? I remembered you mentioning them once and.."

 

Madara was a bit surprised when he found his lips on Tobirama's, but not as surprised as Tobirama himself. He let out a startled groan but tilted his head obligingly, pressing into the kiss lightly. 

 

When Madara drew away he was pleased to see those red eyes flutter open, slightly glazed and a pout forming on those wonderful lips, tempting him to kiss it away. Instead he pulled the man to his chest and pressed a kiss to his hair.

 

"When you're not so tired we'll talk more. But I'm guessing you are ok with joining me for dinner again?"

 

There was a nod against his chest and soft hair tickling his chin as a warm sigh ghosted across him. 

 

"Your note said you had more poetry books we could go over, if I was willing to dine with you at home."

 

Madara shifted until he was able to set the pouch down on the table then reclined on the armrest, pulling Tobirama to lay on his chest. Contentment and excitement bubbling up inside him. 

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

He didn't get an answer, the younger man having already drifted back to sleep. Madara would feel a bit guilty for even doing this much when Tobirama was so obviously tired when he arrived. But, with the warm weight across his chest and Tobirama's taste lingering on his lips it was hard to muster the energy to feel guilty. Instead he settled in for a nap of his own.

 

They could talk later after all. Still, he whispered a poem to the man, hoping it would bring him sweeter dreams.

 

"This heart is not

A summer field,

And yet...

how dense love's foliage

Has grown. "

Then he let himself drift away for a nap of his own.

He woke up hours later, warm and feeling better than he had in weeks. There was a warm weight on his chest and the scent of sandalwood, ink and tea all around him. He was smiling even before opening his eyes. Tobirama had managed to wiggle free of his blankets enough to wrap his arms around him. What a lovely way to wake up.

 

With a content hum he tightened his arms, turning the loose hold into a proper hug and pressing a soft kiss to snow white hair. And smirking a bit at the startled twitch his new partner couldn't suppress. He wondered just how long Tobi had pretended to be asleep.

"Good afternoon, Tobirama."

There was a pause, and it almost seemed like Tobirama forgot to breathe before wide red eyes glared up at him with the most adorable pout he had ever seen on a grown man.

"Good afternoon."

He sounded so disgruntled that Madara couldn't help pressing a swift kiss to pouting lips. He had to instantly bite back a laugh when his partner quickly ducked his head and hid his face against Madara's chest.

A very good afternoon. There wasn't anything in the world that could ruin this day.


End file.
